


Gli Eventi Imprevedibili della Vita

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, General
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore vuole fare una sorpresa a Donna, per risollevarle il morale dopo Pompei.<br/>Decide di chiedere aiuto a Wilfred, senza però fare i conti con Sylvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli Eventi Imprevedibili della Vita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladycocca_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladycocca_).



> Non chiedetemi come è venuta fuori questa cosa, perchè non lo so. Essere sotto pressione porta a scrivere certe cose, almeno stavolta sono riuscita a rispettare la promessa alla lettere, quindi buon natale ladycocca_ 
> 
> La fic partecipa alla sfida della 500themes_ita con il prompt #010- 'Stella cadente' e filla il promt #16 della mia cartellina della Maritombola su maridichallenge

Il Dottore cerca di fare piano, mentre imposta la data, sperando che il TARDIS lo porti nel posto giusto, perchè sente che Chiswick è il posto in cui deve andare.  
Atterra, e per quanto gli costi, leva il rumore, non ha certo intenzione di svegliarla.  
E’ tardi, ma è convinto di trovare Wilfred sulla collinetta a osservare le stelle. E’ contento di sapere che Donna ha preso da lui. Arriva e gli si siede accanto. Lui sobbalza per un secondo, poi lo riconosce e aspetta in religioso silenzio.  
\- Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a fare una cosa. Domani è la notte di San Lorenzo e ho bisogno che mi dai una mano per fare una cosa. Devo farmi perdonare e credo che non ci sia bisogno che ti racconti tutta la storia. -  
Lui annuisce e il Dottore se ne va.  
  
La sera, che è difficile concepire come tale, Donna entra il sala controllo e tiene ancora il broncio. Il Dottore, che si trova proprio sulla collinetta, fa una scansione dell’ambiente circostanze. Tutto libero, proprio come sperava.  
\- C’è un posto in cui la notte di San Lorenzo si vedono le stenne in un modo mille volte più bello rispetto a qualsasi altro luogo... -  
\- Se ci tieni tanto - lo dice quasi disinteressata, un po’ arrabbiata.  
\- Allons-y! -  
Stavolta, i puntanti li preme davvero a caso, ma lei quasi non se ne accorge.  
Apre le porte e resta a bocca aperta. Lei anche.  
Ci sono le rose, e le candele. C’è anche la cena, ma lui non lo nota.  
\- Giuro, non è questo che avevo programmato -  
Ma Donna gli sorride e si siede sulla coperta.  
\- Spaceboy, non tutto va sempre come pensiamo, ma non è questo l’importante. -  
Si siede accanto a lei e le stelle cadenti cominciano ad apparire in cielo, mentre entrambi esprimono desideri segreti, mentre Sylvia fa la ramanzina a Wilfred perchè ha messo troppe poche candele profumate.


End file.
